


Tsuma

by ILUCIDA



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUCIDA/pseuds/ILUCIDA
Summary: Afinal, ela só podia ser Tsuma para uma pessoa.[UN]





	Tsuma

**Author's Note:**

> Considerem que no Japão honoríficos e formalidades no tratamento são muito importantes para se demonstrar respeito e apreço.

Sasuke observou Sakura suspirar pesadamente ao seu lado. Desde o almoço ela havia passado as últimas horas na estalagem oscilando entre se mostrar mau humorada com cada indício de sua existência e rápidos estalos com a língua seguidos de observações impacientes. Ele se sentou ao lado dela enquanto ela observava a pequena aldeia no norte do País das águas através da janela. Sakura nunca sabia disfarçar seus descontentamentos, tão rápido quanto ele se sentou ao seu lado, notou as bochechas dela se incharem.

"Sakura..." Ela estalou a língua mais uma vez.

"É, Sakura é meu nome".

"Devo sentir que perdi alguma coisa?" Ele indagou.

Sakura inalou o ar em volta frustrada, Sasuke era demasiadamente obtuso sobre algumas questões.

"Não, Sasuke-kun, você não perdeu nada, só acho que alguns casais, sobretudo aqueles que estão para se casar, se referem um ao outro de algum modo... especial".

"Sakura..." Ele parou.

Sakura.

Foi como ele sempre a chamou desde quando eles se conheceram. Aquilo nunca tinha a incomodado até então, ao contrário do patriarca Haruno que exibia um o vinco de descontentamento no cenho sempre que via Sasuke se dirigir a ela sem nenhuma formalidade.

_"Sakura, Sakura"_ , Uma vez seu pai tossiu no meio de um jantar, o primeiro que dividiram, ao notar a ausência de honoríficos no modo que ele se dirigia a ela.

A censura de Kizashi, se foi percebida por Sasuke, certamente foi ignorada, e o mais velho eventualmente se acostumou, assim como ela. No entanto, nas últimas semanas o timbre grave que mais de uma vez havia trazido taquicardia para ela ao pronunciar seu nome estava desagradando-a. Contrário as razões de seu pai, não era a ausência de honoríficos que a incomodava, Sasuke nunca usava com ninguém, sim a ausência de intimidade. Parecia pouco adequado após estarem juntos por tanto tempo e terem se tornado cada vez mais íntimos. Eles estavam para se casar!

Sasuke se aproximou dela e a trouxe para perto. Era possível ver cada nuance em seus olhos bicolores encarando-a.

"Você quer que eu a chame de Sakura-chan?" A nota de deboche quase passaria despercebido em sua expressão estoica se não fosse o fato de conhece-lo há mais de uma década.

"Não, claro que não" ela se remexeu inquieta e suprimiu um riso lembrando-se do amigo loiro e barulhento que a chamava de tal forma.

"Hana? Doçura?" Sasuke sugeriu.

"Bem..." ela se pegou analisando, quando percebeu que a nota de humor em seu timbre ainda estava lá. "Pare de mangar de mim!!!", ela bufou.

Sasuke nunca usava apelidos.

"Só... Acho chato imaginá-lo a vida inteira me chamando apenas de Sakura, especialmente quando... estamos juntos", Sakura explanou incerta.

Sasuke a puxou para mais perto e ela se aconchegou em seus braços. Ele inalou o cheiro suave de seus cabelos, "Eu não tenho nenhuma pretensão de chama-la apenas de Sakura o resto da vida".

Afinal, só havia um nome o qual Sasuke Uchiha estava ansioso para chamar por Sakura, e só seria possível dali a alguns dias.

**Author's Note:**

> No Japão é grosseiro se referir as pessoas sem honorífico. Já é bastante informal usar primeiro nome, e como Sasuke naturalmente não os usa, o pai dela achou rude no primeiro momento, até se acostumar (e creio que deve ter continuado achar grosseiro, mas teve que superar haha).


End file.
